


Silent Cut

by ya_zzzz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Multi, Other, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Sorry reader, Sweet Jesse McCree, gentle Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_zzzz/pseuds/ya_zzzz
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse talk about their past. But what about you?





	Silent Cut

**Author's Note:**

> My first work uploaded on here! Will try and get some more uploaded soon! This was just a little spur-of-the-moment thing that I had in my documents for awhile. Just finished editing this and here it is! Enjoy reading!

The rain was falling outside, encasing you, Jesse and Hanzo inside for the day. The forecast was rain and storms for the next few days. With nothing much to do, things got mundane. With a sigh, you left the room, leaving Hanzo and McCree alone. You went into the bathroom to run a shower, to get clean.

As you were scrubbing your body full of soap, you heard laughing from the two men in the other room. It made you wonder what they were saying and why were they lively now that you had left. A pang of sadness hit you. Your hair fell down, slapping your back, knocking you out of your thoughts. Shaking it off, you washed the soap and bubbles off of your body and turned the shower off. A roar of laughter from Jesse. The sadness hit once more as you pulled a towel off the heater and wrapped yourself up. With another towel, you roughly scratched at your head, drying your hair as much as possible. There was an oversized jumper on the heater, followed by Hanzo's underwear. You pulled them onto your body; you felt all snug, hugging yourself and smiling. You forgot about the other two for a moment. That changed when you left the bathroom and saw Hanzo and Jesse laughing and smiling at each other.

You stayed hidden behind the door frame, watching the men laugh and joke. You didn’t want to intrude, but you needed to pass them to get to the kitchen. Moving forward, you tried to ignore them as they spoke about their past. You heard Jesse rambling on as you entered the kitchen. He was talking about his days in the Deadlock gang. _As usual._

With a cup of tea in one hand, your free hand falling loosely at your side, you made your way to your room, to avoid the men. Many thoughts ran through your mind as you closed the door.

_Am I good enough for them? Do I make them uncomfortable when they are around me? What is the matter with me?_

Setting the cup down on your desk, you sat down and stared at the books that littered the shelves above you. A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the room, thunder growling behind. It was close. Tears brimmed your eyes as you opened your drawer connected to the desk. Underneath the masses of pens and paper, you found your friend.

Gripping the razor in your right hand, you brought it up to your left wrist. The cold metal connecting with your skin as you dragged the blade across, drawing blood. Sobbing low, you made sure they wouldn’t hear you. Again and again you dragged the blade across your skin, marking yourself permanently for years to come... If you made it that far, you pondered.

With your arm littered in cuts and blood, you wipe your tears and hide the blade in the drawer again. You make sure it won't be found. You stare at your arm, regretting the choices you made. It wasn’t the first time that you had done this, no. You have done this many times before, becoming numb to the pain. Jesse nor Hanzo knew about your scars. You kept them hidden, always wearing long sleeves and bracelets to hide them. It pained you deeply. They would judge you if they found out, you thought.

The tea you made was getting cold, so you drank it, gulping down the liquid. You reached for some wipes to wash the bloody regret off your arm. Many wipes were needed to rid the stains of hate. They were painful to touch, but that didn’t stop you from touching them more.

Another laugh. Another tear.

Your heart was racing. You knew they would find you if you strayed too long. Pulling your sleeve down, you breathed in and out, calming yourself to reduce the redness in your eyes. Looking in the mirror, you fake a smile and leave your room, heading towards the men in the living room.

Both of them were smiling when you entered, still talking about their pasts. You sat on the same sofa as Hanzo but on the opposite side, pulling your sleeves further down. You looked at Jesse, who was looking at you. You smiled weakly.

“You okay, sugar?” Jesse asked, cocking an eyebrow. You nod, smiling a little more. “You sure? Your eyes are puffy. Have ya been crying? C’mon, you can tell lil’ ol’ me.” Jesse got up and knelt down in front of you.

“I’m fine, honestly.” You lie. You look away, not wanting to look at the man before you.

“(YN), you can tell us anything.” Hanzo chirped in. “We are here for you.”

“Guys... I’m fine.” Once again you lied to the men.

“I’ll go make some tea for us all.” Hanzo got up and left for the kitchen, leaving you and Jesse alone. Hanzo knew that you would open up to Jesse a lot easier. By leaving the two of you, he hoped for you to tell Jesse what was going on.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Jesse’s hands grabbed yours, gripping firmly but comforting. Your heart began racing as you looked at Jesse, tears forming. Jesse looked at you, pained expression on his face. You try to pull your left hand away, but Jesse kept a hold of it. He knew something was wrong. “(YN), listen to me. Me and Han will always be here for ya no matter what happens or what is goin’ on. Please, Honey, tell me.” He moved his hand to rub your forearm, which you pulled away instantly. “No... (YN)?” You looked away as Jesse gently grabbed your arm and slowly pulled up your sleeve. The tears had fallen down past your cheeks. Jesse cupped your face with his hands, making you look at him. His eyes held pain and worry, you sobbed harder, choking for air. Jesse pulled you in for a hug, arms wrapped around your back, rubbing gently, offering comfort. “Why?” Jesse mumbled into your ear. His beard rubbing against your shoulder as he spoke. “(YN) please tell me why you did this to yerself.” His voice was calm and comforting, slight pain twined in. You pull your sleeve down, covering your cuts before hugging Jesse back. You gripped him tightly, crying into his neck, your face soaked with tears and lungs tight. You mumble apologies that Jesse manages to pick up as you choke on your tears. Jesse holds tighter, trying to keep you from completely falling apart. Hanzo walks back in to check in on them, but gets told to go back by Jesse’s hand. Hanzo looked concerned, but agrees to leave. He smiles and leaves you and Jesse again. You shake your head and push away from Jesse, looking at him.

“I want Hanzo here too...” You say softly. Jesse called for Hanzo who returned with cups of tea. He set them down and sat next to you, Jesse still in front of you, holding your hands. Your face was red from crying, but you knew you would be crying again when Hanzo would hug you.

“Can I?” Jesse beckoned to your arm. You nod and look away once more. Jesse’s hands were gentle as he held your hand and pulled the sleeve up. Hanzo gasped and leaped forward without thinking, pulling you into a close embrace. You were shocked at his reaction, and embraced him back, nuzzling into his neck and crying once more.

“Why, Blossom?” Hanzo questioned, pulling your hair back and rubbing circles into your back. You hesitated before you spoke.

“I just think I’m nothing compared to you two... You b-both are unique and I’m nothing. You both are happier without me, I know, I can t-tell.” You stuttered and choked for air, tears falling onto Hanzo’s back. You gripped onto his shirt tighter. “I wish was something to you... I must be so boring to have around. I’m annoying and worthless - “

“Enough of that...” Hanzo broke through, holding onto you tighter. “You mean the world to me and Jesse. We would never want that to change.”

“Me and Han love havin’ ya around. Even if we jus’ sittin’ in silence.” Jesse continued after Hanzo. “We would never want anythin’ bad to happen to ya. We love ya (YN).” Jesse’s hand joined Hanzo’s, rubbing slow circles on your back. Your tears began to dry and your grip loosened against Hanzo. You pulled back, wiping the tears on your sleeve, staring at the men before you.

“I’m sorry...” You say, looking down.

“Please... Don’t mark such beautiful skin like that.” Hanzo said with a stern voice, brushing his hand across your cheek. You nodded at Hanzo with a weak smile. Jesse got up from the floor and went to get a first aid kit from the bathroom, returning with it in hand shortly after. Hanzo pulled up your sleeve, grazing a medical wipe across the cuts that littered the arm. You winced with the pain as the antiseptic fluid seeped through the regret. Jesse had begun to wrap your arm in a bandage as Hanzo planted a few kisses onto your temple.

Jesse took Hanzo’s old spot on the sofa and ushered for you to join him. You did, snuggling up with Jesse, Hanzo joining after, snuggling up with you. With all three of you together, you felt safe and more relaxed. You fell asleep, a weak smile painted onto your face. They both kissed your forehead, listening to the thunder that roared outside.

**Author's Note:**

> To those that managed to make it here, thank you for reading! Please, if you ever feel like this, seek help! There are people out there that will help you! I promise that things will get better <3


End file.
